


Not Sorry

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Dalton - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every single action should end with a "sorry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first full-length Huntbastian one-shot! For those of you who read my Seblaine fics, never fear! Seblaine's still my OTP and I'm still working on Apex Predator, We Are The Night, Fable, and my other multi-chapters. I just need a break. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm a bit nervous about it because I am venturing into a new ship. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post Seblaine drabbles and Seblaine fan arts that are not available here, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks.

NOT SORRY

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room, interspersed with occasional moans and whimpers; the bed creaked noisily as its occupants moved above it in what could be an attempt to apply the law of perpetuating motion to their current act.

Sometimes, Sebastian Smythe wished that he had no limits, because applying that particular law while fucking Hunter Clarington would have most certainly generated some of the most delicious results.

Sebastian had a lot of conquests in his life, but Hunter had been by far the most satisfying. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Hunter was the most difficult challenge to date, one who really gave Sebastian a run for his money and made him wait indeterminably; or maybe, just maybe it was because they were two sides of the same coin in as many ways as they were polar opposites.

For Sebastian, to conquer Hunter was to conquer himself; and no one had been able to tame Sebastian Smythe until Hunter Clarington happened.

They had had sex seventy-six and five-eighths times ever since they started sleeping together exactly ninety-three days ago. Five-eighths because handjob equated a quarter, blow job was one-third, and fingering was two-thirds; at least that was how Sebastian formulated it.

Sebastian knew that Hunter was different from everyone else when he started keeping track of every little thing that they did together. Sebastian never bothered keeping scores before, because everyone else was just another notch and another face to be forgotten.

Sebastian wasn't sure when that changed but he sure as hell wasn't going to make his head hurt by over-analyzing it. He liked where things were going between them, and he was pretty sure Hunter wasn't complaining either.

It didn't matter who fucked whom, be it Sebastian fucking Hunter up against the wall, thrusting into him so hard that he actually scraped the skin on his back; or when Hunter flipped Sebastian over and pounded him from behind, causing the bed to knock so hard against the wall that there was now a mark there; or on those occasions where they just took it slow and drew it out until they were both spent and too tired to get out of bed for the rest of the day; it always started the same way.

Sebastian was always the initiator.

That was why Sebastian knew that this time meant something else when Hunter was the one who jumped Sebastian as soon as he came through that door. And as Hunter rode him and plunged down on him in near darkness, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what was going through the other boy's mind. Sebastian cupped the back of Hunter's head and brought him forward for a kiss. His lips didn't make their intended mark though, instead the kiss landed on Hunter's cheek, and it was a bit too wet and salty to be sweat.

But it wasn't the right time to talk at that moment; because they never talked when they were fucking. It was always just wants, needs, and lust when they were doing this. And as Sebastian tightened his grip on those hips and slammed up into Hunter, meeting him half way every time, it was only a matter of minutes before he felt Hunter's cum splattering on his abdomen, and his own orgasm arriving shortly after.

As they laid together on the narrow dorm bed afterwards, Sebastian was overwhelmed with the urge to ask questions. But he knew Hunter was just like him, that he would never divulge any of his troubles if asked, and that everything that was ever revealed would always be on his own terms.

"I told them." Hunter's voice was soft and his tone was almost neutral, but there was a trace of uncertainty under it. Sebastian recognized the uncertainty; it was the same one that he felt when he realized Hunter wasn't just another one of his conquests.

"Your parents? About—"

"About us."

The admission made Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. Hunter hadn't told him much about his family, but Sebastian figured out most of it by observing Hunter and doing a little bit of research: traditional, religious, and strict household with high expectation of its children to succeed in life. It explained Hunter's desire to be the best, his competitive nature, his refusal to acknowledge his weaknesses, and his willingness to sacrifice his interest and social life just so that he could climb his way to the top.

"What happened?" Sebastian didn't ask if Hunter was all right, because if Hunter's action tonight was anything to go by, Sebastian was pretty sure that Hunter was anything but all right.

"They won't be paying for my college." It was hard to see Hunter's face in this light, but Sebastian knew if Hunter wanted to be seen, he would've turned on the light. "I'm on my own after Dalton."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed." Hunter let out a humorless laugh. "And here they thought I've never dated because I was just so dedicated to my school work."

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say to that.

"It was true, you know." Hunter continued. "Before you."

"Hunt—"

"Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry." Hunter interrupted sharply.

So Sebastian said nothing. The deafening silence dragged on between them, hanging over them like an axe waiting to drop as seconds turned into minutes. Sebastian wasn't big on talking things out; it was a foreign thing to him, just as the whole concept of having and maintaining a relationship was still a new concept for him. In the past, silence was always his preferred option while dealing with hook-ups, but Hunter wasn't a hookup and Sebastian hated this kind of silence. It also didn't help that Sebastian wasn't sure if he was supposed to be silent.

"I'm not." When Hunter spoke again, his voice was firm and the determination behind it was unmistakable. "I'm not sorry."

Sebastian wasn't sure if Hunter was looking for some kind of affirmation from him, but he knew at that moment that even if Hunter hadn't meant to ask for one, Sebastian's answer would have still been the same regardless.

"I'm not either."

And Sebastian meant every word of it.

(END)


End file.
